fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiamma Vermillion
|kanji = フィアマバーミリオン|romanji = Fiamabāmirion|race = Human|birthday = Year X598|age = 21|gender = Female|eyes = Crimson|hair = Vermillion|blood type = Unknown|unusual features = None|partner = Terra Genesis (lover)|marital status = Married|relatives = Terra Genesis (husband)|magic = Fire Magic Sword Magic Requip Voice Magic |alias = The Red-Haired Knight The Red Knight Vermillia |height = 5'8" ft|weight = 53 kg|occupation = Independent Mage|base of operations = Wandering (currently) Sun Village (previously) |previous occupation = Sun Village Resident|image gallery = |caption = The Red-Haired Heroine|affiliation = Unknown|previous affiliation = None}} Fiamma Vermillion (フィアマバーミリオン Fiamabāmirion) is a young Female Mage, who travels around the world with her lover Terra Genesis. Appearance Fiamma Vermillion is a young elegant woman who has crimson eyes and long, vermillion hair traveling down to her back torso and lower abdomen. She has a slender and petite body figure carried along a really feminine face yet hidden with a serious face. She is seen wielding her Great-Claymore as a battle stance. Personality Fiamma is shown to be a headstrong and capable woman who would prone to act immediately as she will do everything it would take to make Terra return her love. She is shown to very feminine when collecting girlish accessories as a hobby. Terra's cold attitude begun to crack the more he open up to Fiamma with her by his side as he begin to deeply care about her to the point that he grew to love her as a strong-will woman he would honorably protect with his life. History Fiamma was raised and train in the Sun Village since she was a little baby right before coming here than originally being born at the Capital of Fiore, Crocus on the year X598. Her parents were already gone from her the moment she was born as they were killed during an illness called the "Fairy Death." Upon growing up, Fiamma begins to speaks about chivalry with a vibe of elegance as it gives off a presence of respect from the peers near her. She was their greatest knight they can ever have in Sun Village and not anyone else, but Fiamma herself thinks differently for she wanted to be a free knight who dreams to roam around the world so she can test her skills outside home. After leaving Sun Village, Fiamma became boastful in her sword skills as it was her only talent that she was ever good at while traveling. Respect and honorable when battling an opponent one on one that she had never came across before. For some time now, it became a second nature to her as the number of opponents grew on her in her journey when it is no longer one on one. It causes her to lose the joy of battle because it did not allow her to feel the sensation of what she was fighting for all this time. However, everything changes when she met Terra in the battlefield upon confrontation. Unlike any other opponents she had faced before due to her loving nature for battle, Fiamma was genuinely fixated to Terra after being defeated by him in battle, but grew with a new found for love and self-admiration towards him. Romantically, this prompted her to travel with him on his journey for the search of battles at his side. Though a serious accident occur which prompted them to head back to Fiore right away as their hometown country is being under attack from around the border. It was during that hour of brief moment, a war broke out in Fiore in which actually incited a massive-scaled guild war from all side of the country cutting Terra's ties as former King. The start of an ongoing guild war that killed millions of mages and non-mages alike around the westernmost peninsula. It was due to unknown mages invading Fiore from outside their border trying to conquer many territories they came across for resources like Lacrima, etc. As a result, this is where his journey starts off for the first time with Fiamma Vermillion against countless battles while traveling to Fiore. Over the course of this war, Terra and Fiamma begin to fall in love with each other as time flies. The guild war continues for at least about two year until it ended abruptly by the creation of Etherion related to Terra's Magic. He finally then confessed his feelings out to Fiamma and she lovingly agree. They later arranged a marriage ceremony at Crocus, the capital of Fiore where they placed their vow to each other "Till death do we part," as officially husband and wife. Equipment Radiant Clarent Blade (ラディアンクラレットトウモロコシ Radiankurarettotoumorokoshi): is a two-handed sword with a double-edged blade crafted by none other than her lover Terra Genesis as her birthday present through Weapon-Make Magic. It is later used by Fiamma to battle her enemies upon close ranged combat. The weapon can also be alter in different form when changing to Requip: Body of Fire or Succubus as this weapon is capable to served different fighting styles, and techniques. This claymore has a special technique that can only be activated when cornered in battle aka trump card. Upon utilizing it, she takes a stance, while at the same time, the space around her and the sword becomes stained with Eternano, and the blade of the sword, enveloped by the radiance of brilliant magical energy, gives off fairy-like sounds and begins to transform. Raising the shining claymore clad in her love for Terra, she releases the unyielding radiance upon the enemy, and it is released as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It releases a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword. Magic and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: 'As Fiamma trains more into knighthood while traveling around the world, she finally mastered her use of the claymore. She is capable of shrugging off multitudes of attacks while maintaining her composure, simultaneously delivering armor crushing blows coupled with refined fire magic. * '''Sonic Blade '(ソニックブレイド Sonikkubureido): Fiamma curls and roll forward twice with her claymore, creating a shockwave slash and damaging all targets it touches. * '''Strong Form: Critical Dive (強力なフォーム：クリティカルダイブ Kyōryokuna fōmu: Kuritikarudaibu): Fiamma adapts a double-edge stance while diving quickly at the target. This pose increases the impact power of her claymore. The force of the impact is strong enough to destroy the ground. * Arc Buster (アークバスター Ākubasutā): Fiamma spins and swing her claymore with great strength, forming a strong gust of wind that gathers targets towards her. With a final mighty swing she launches the targets away. * Ground Charge (グラウンドチャージ Guraundochāji) Fiamma charges forward whilst dragging her claymore across the ground, thus creating friction below her. She then uses the heated sword to slash her foe. * Aerial Crasher (空中クラッシャー Kūchū kurasshā) Fiamma gracefully leap in the air, swinging her claymore in a spinning circular motion while followed by a heavy ground smash downward to her enemy. * Double-Edge Stunner (ダブルエッジスタナー Daburuejjisutanā) Fiamma smashes at her target's head with the hilt of her claymore, stunning them on the spot upon leaving them unconscious afterwards in battle. * Spiral Connecticut (スパイラルコネチカット Supairarukonechikatto): Fiamma stuns targets with a heavy upward swing. She then imbues her claymore with fire magic, drags it on the ground and blasts opponents with a giant wave of sparks. * Waltz of Sword (剣のワルツ Ken no warutsu): A dark red magic circle appear beneath Fiamma as she stands on top of it before using its enchantment to enhanced her speed upon darting back and forth, slashing through opponents with her claymore every usage. * Slashing Form: Sonic Assault (斬撃フォーム：ソニックアサルト Zangeki fōmu: Sonikkuasaruto): Fiamma surrounds her claymore with fire and charges forward with it, hitting enemies and burning them through a piercing sting upon damage. * Power Break (パワーブレイク Pawābureiku): Fiamma swings at her target's armor and smashes it with the hilt of her double-edge blade, breaking the enemy's armor of self-defense. However, this move was render useless against Terra's Weaponized Armor of Aegis as it made all weapons ineffective against him and also nullify physical attacks and elemental attributes. * Strong Form: Stoic (強力なフォーム：ストイック Kyōryokuna fōmu: Sutoikku): Fiamma readies her body for incoming attacks. When she is hit, she will gain super armor and push back targets surrounding her. Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, her strong form can now deals damage upon activating super armor effect and the attack enhancement is maintained even in super armor. * Attack Form: Running Piercer '''(攻撃フォーム：糸継ぎ職人の実行 Kōgeki fōmu: Ito tsugi shokunin no jikkō): Fiamma does two spinning sword slashes and pierces through the enemy. * '''Flashing Uppercut (点滅アッパー Tenmetsu appā): Fiamma does two spinning sword slashes and then slashes upwards without knocking targets upwards. * Falling Breakdown (フォーリング内訳 Fōringu uchiwake): After doing a dash and jumping into the air, Fiamma smashes her sword onto the ground and does another 180° downwards smash, pushing enemies back a bit. * Earth Quaker (地球クエーカー Chikyū kuēkā): Fiamma swings her sword upward, then dives downward, impaling the ground and causing a mini earthquake that damages nearby enemies. * Raging Flash (レイジングフラッシュ Reijingufurasshu): After Fiamma attacks with two heavy swings, she then spins repeatedly with her sword in super armor mode, ending the attack with a mighty swing which launches targets away. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ''' * '''Explosive Fist (爆発拳 Bakuhatsu ken): Fiamma imbues her palm with fire and pushes the enemies, stunning them on the spot, leaving behind a small explosion that burns their body and she dash back from the recoil. * Assault Crash (アサルトクラッシュ Asarutokurasshu): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, Fiamma gathers dark energy in her fist and strikes her target heavily and leaves them in a state where they are unable to use magic properly for a certain period of time. Immense Magical Power: ' 'Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): In addition to mastering her swordplay, Fiamma is capable of harnessing and expressing her raw magical energy into the essence of fire, enhancing her combat effectiveness. With the ability to use fire, she can create basic fire techniques to launch at her enemies before burning them to ashes. She can also incorporate the element fire onto her claymore for stronger destructibility and mobility as each of the slashes she swing towards the enemies will be induced with burning effects. After traveling with Terra for some time now, she was able to skillfully mastered Ignis Ardescit which utilizes control of fire. * Wildfire (ワイルドファイア Wairudofaia): Fiamma imbues her claymore with fire before slashing forward as it releases a wave of fire that burns everything in its path. * Quake Ignition (クエイク点火 Kueiku tenka): Fiamma leaps into the air gracefully and violently smashes the ground with Fire Magic, causing the ground to erupt a giant flame geyser as it sprouts and inflict rising damage to enemies. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): * Saber Annihilation (セイバー消滅 Seibā shōmetsu): Fiamma charges her sword with her raw magical energy and with a mighty swing before releasing all the energy at her targets in the form of a crescent wave. * Sword of Judgement (審判の剣 Shinpan no ken): Fiamma smashes her opponent with a heavy arc slash that will temporarily stun them, followed by a devastating charged downward strike. * Sword of Victory (勝利の剣 Karibā): Fiamma charges her claymore with raw magical energy, transforming it into a large blade that she smashes down in front of her. The blade temporarily increases the range of her attacks, as well as her attack power until it disappears after forty-three seconds duration. * Sword of Relics (遺物の剣 Ibutsu no ken): Using her Sword of Victory, Fiamma channels her raw magical energy into summoning an enormous glowing sword in the sky, that plunges into the battlefield and blasts enemies away. * Blazing Heart (ブレイジングハート Bureijinguhāto): Upon equipping Ignis Ardescit, Fiamma spin her sword slashes two times after dashing towards the enemy, followed by a push with flames on her palm. * Bolt of Fire (火のボルト Hi no boruto): Upon equipping Ignis Ardescit, Fiamma spins her sword slashes once after dashing and slides toward the opposite direction and shoots out flames. * Firing Amaterasu (天照大神発射 Tenterudaijin hassha): Upon equipping Ignis Ardescit, Fiamma dashes into the air, and then does an uppercut followed by up to three fire-shots. Each shot is able to pierce one enemy, and upon contact, will explode and do splash damage to targets nearby. * Burning Dance (バーニングダンス Bāningudansu): Upon equipping Ignis Ardescit, Fiamma does a circular swing, followed by a barrage of flame strikes before striking them away. During the 2nd flame strike, she releases a small flame wave which can continuously damage the target. * Volcanic Burst (火山バースト Kazan bāsuto): Upon equipping Ignis Ardescit, instead of doing the normal uppercut, Fiamma shoots up to three flame shots while running. After shooting flames that explode on impact, she continues running. In between the shots, pressing makes her jump overhead while throwing out flames in an arc shape and continue running. * Dark Slash (ダークスラッシュ Dākusurasshu): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, Fiamma will slash her enemy three times, then hit them with two bloody strikes. * Dark Wave (ダークウェーブ Dākuu~ēbu): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, after doing a upwards slash then a downwards smash, Fiamma will do a uppercut that sends out a dark energy wave, damaging everything in its path. * Dark Flash (ダークフラッシュ Dākufurasshu): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, Fiamma does two consecutive strikes with her sword and then starts to furiously slash her enemy and ends with an attack that knocks the target up making it possible to catch them for another attack. * Void Onslaught (ボイドオンスロート Boidoonsurōto): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, while running forward, Fiamma is able to send out waves of darkness in front of her that will pierce through targets. * Rushing Darkness (ラッシング闇 Rasshingu yami): Upon equipping Graveyard Luxuria, Fiamma rushes through the target and strikes her sword into them. She then employs Darkness Magic from her sword as she releases it, damaging them multiple times and finally sends them flying with a back kick. Requip: The Body of Fire '''(火のボディ Hi no bodi): '''Ignis Ardescit (灼熱の炎 Shakunetsu no honō): A special attire made out of fire equipped by Fiamma's other fighting style helps her become more adept in using her flames. All in a while allows her to create new techniques out of fire beyond basic fire techniques with her claymore changing shape that can assimilate the property of fire. Once she equipped it, she gain a passive ability to create flame stigmas and plant it on her targets. If five stigmas appear around her targets, the stigmas cast judgment and explode, inflicting a burning effect. She can't access her former sword skills, sword magic and voice magic as it belong to an entirely different fighting style, but she can implement fire-based abilities for Sword Magic from still using her basic fire techniques above a higher caliber integrated into it. * Enhanced Fire Resistance: '''While she is still equipped with this attire, her body is durably resistant against any fire attacks aim at her and will absorbed that elemental attribute in order to create a seed of flame. The seed will then blossom and can be acquired by herself so it can increased her limit of fire techniques that exceed her own. * '''Sword Eruption (剣噴火 Ken funka): Fiamma summons 2 flaming swords right in front of her as homing types to launch at her enemies. * Burst Rising (バーストライジング Bāsutoraijingu): Fiamma summons flaming swords from the ground on each side of her, dealing damage to enemies before her. * Flame Surge (難サージ Nan sāji): Fiamma coats her claymore in flames and with a mighty swing, launch the flames to the enemies. The flames will explode upon impact. * Infernal Blade (インファナルブレイド Infanarubureido): Fiamma briefly extends and imbues her sword with fire magic, then swings wildly at opponents. * Vermillion Wave (バーミリオンウェーブ Bāmirion'u~ēbu): Fiamma smashes the ground with her brilliant flames, causing the flames to travel in a straight line, damaging all enemies in it's path. * Eternia Fire (エターニア火災 Etānia kasai): Fiamma channels all the raw magical energy within her essence, unleashing a blazing tornado of fire from herself upon the enemies near her. * Ancient Fire (古代火災 Kodai kasai): Fiamma mold the element of fire between her essence and fire magic then releasing it, blowing any enemies caught in the vortex up. * Vermillion's Dance (バーミリオンのダンス Bāmirion no dansu): Fiamma charges through and blinks to the nearest enemy while slashing with flames. * Firefly (ホタル Hotaru): Fiamma fires a homing fireball which will explode upon impact and continues to strike its enemies. * Firewall (ファイアウォール Faiau~ōru): Fiamma touches the ground with her hands, creating a wall of flames in front of her which will stay for five seconds while doing damage to enemies. * Scorch Sword (スコーチソード Sukōchisōdo): Fiamma dashes forward and slashes her enemy once with her claymore before sending out another slash shape like a wave towards it. * Crimson Rose (クリムゾンローズ Kurimuzonrōzu): Fiamma shoots her enemies with raw magical flame energy she created out of thin air and pulls the energy back. She will not pull back if no enemies gets hit by the initial shot. * Fireworks (花火大会 Hanabi taikai): Fiamma shoots a fireball which will explode. Once the fireball hits an enemy, the victim is surrounded by a ring of fire, which burn them and any other enemies who come near it. * Sword of Brilliant Lotus (ブリリアントロータスの剣 Buririantorōtasu no ken): Fiamma knocks her claymore onto her enemies and pull it out sideways, applying raw magical flame energy into her blade. She will then be able to inflict burn and heat effects to targets using normal attacks. [[Requip|'Requip']]: The Succubus (サキュバス Sakyubasu): Graveyard Luxuria (墓地ラグジュアリー Bochi ragujuarī): A demonic-seductress attire made out of flaming dark silhouette equipped by Fiamma's other fighting style helps her imbue the element of Darkness Magic upon enticing her flames with a different attribute. All in a while allows her to utilize dark energy techniques in the form of fire than actual fire techniques for her claymore to change shape that can evoke the property of fire. Fiamma is now able to use Dark Powers,which allow her to use her own blood to create massive explosions or create weapons with it to kill her enemies. Unlike Requip: Body of Fire, she can still partly access some of her sword skills, sword magic and voice magic, but this time she can't use Fire Magic anymore when they're replace with dark energy techniques embedded into her flame and essence. * Enhanced Darkness Resistance: While she is still equipped with this attire, her body is durably resistant against any darkness attacks aim at her and will absorbed that elemental attribute for strengthening her own Dark Magic and spells. When using the spells, Fiamma has a chance to inject dark energy into the enemy as the target is plagued. She can then have a chance at absorbing a certain amount of magical energy from the enemy by her curse, healing some of her injuries in battle. * Dark Gravity (ダーク重力 Dāku jūryoku): Fiamma rushes forward before influencing gravitational motion, and pulls enemies together, dealing continuous damage from the forceful pull of gravity itself under dark energy's domain. * Charming Injection (チャーミングインジェクション Chāminguinjekushon): Fiamma surrounds her body with enveloping dark energy which then stuns and charms her nearby enemies by opening themselves up to her while ignoring their defense. * Charming Impaler '''(チャーミング串刺し Chāmingu kushizashi): Fiamma stabs her enemies to summon dark powers, animating her sword with an aura that grants her the nature to charm her enemies, paralyzing them upon contact with the claymore. * '''Love Sickness (愛病気 Ai byōki): Fiamma fires forward a massive buster of dark energy filled with the feelings of Fiamma's psychotic love for Terra being one-sided as it causes enemies to become ill and sick. * Love Hurts (愛するって辛い Aisuru tte tsurai): Fiamma severs and distorts the space in front of her, raining deep anguish emotions in the form of dark energy against her enemies with a supernatural spatial explosion. * Ex Nihilo Tenebrae '''(無からの闇 Mu kara no yami): Fiamma calls forth a supernatural phenomena out of nothingness by utilizing the dark energy as it creates a storm that pulls in enemies in front of her. * '''Exotic Lamia (エキゾチックラミア Ekizochikkuramia): Fiamma casts dark energy and molded it into the state of an invisible orb that rushes forward at the enemies as it begins to drain their magical energy before manipulating their vital source of magic hurting their use of magic every time. * Phantom Edge (ファントムエッジ Fantomuejji): Fiamma throws a restricting wedge forward, binding up to two enemies to you. The restriction will reduce the enemy's movement speed and you will share damage taken with bound targets. It will wear off if the target goes out of range. * Crimson Evil (クリムゾン悪 Kurimuzon aku): Fiamma strikes the airspace with dark energy, damaging enemies in front of her vicinity. * Dreaded Blood Purge (恐ろしいブラッドパージ Osoroshī buraddopāji): Fiamma turns her body into a gigantic rotating saw blade and moves forward rapidly, attacking enemies with a barrage of hits. * Shade The Illusion (イリュージョンシェード Iryūjonshēdo): Fiamma summons a black vision that reduces incoming magic attacks and enhances certain spells of hers. * Dark Purger (ダークパージャ Dākupāja): Fiamma molded the dark energy into a form of shape as it is then thrown forward a dark energy saw blade to damage enemies. * Psycho-Pass (サイコパス Saikopasu): Fiamma encompasses all the dark energy around her before letting it out of control, releasing unknown attacks made of invisible space as it rip apart her deep anguish emotions with the ultimate slash. Voice Magic '(声の魔法 ''Koe no Mahō): Using this magic, Fiamma is able to create a moral boost in her voice with charisma. This means that the caster can almost enchant targets with an alluring voice or even increase the level of their voice to almost physically damaging levels. * 'War Prelude '(戦争プレリュード Sensō pureryūdo): Fiamma unleashes a heartfelt war cry, producing an aura that buffs ally mages around her and also do damages to targets. '''Enhanced Agility and Reflexes: '''Fiamma is more adept in using her heavy weapon when she was shown to move and attack a lot faster than most heavy-weapon users. Although wielding the mighty claymore Claidheamh Mór, Fiamma herself is still agile as she manages to dodge and avoid incoming enemy attacks from point-blank range. She is able to carefully block the long-ranged attacks with her claymore as a shield in her stead for self-defense. '''Immense Durability and Endurance: Relationships Terra Genesis